RosettaxLukas oneshot's
by Iroja
Summary: these are just oneshot's about this pairing :D every oneshot is different and a lot of OOC, rated T to be safe :D
1. happy halloween

**Author's note: hello people! So i like this couple very much (one of my favourite rival couples :D) I wanted to write a fanfic about them (there wasn't any :O)**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything from rune factory! **

** anyway enjoy the story:**

**Happy Halloween**

"Not there dad," I said while i pointed to the right spot. When he putted the box on the right place the door flew open and Mist came in followed by Felicity.

"Hello girls, can I do something for you?" Dad asked while he walked to the counter.

"No, we just wanted to tell something to Rosetta," Felicity answered while Mist walked to me. No wait, she ran to me. Anyway when she stopped she looked really happy. Too happy…

"Rosetta!" she was really excited about something. Felicity walked towards us and resumed the story where Mist left.

"Rosetta, there is going to be a Halloween party tonight at the beach, are you going to come too?"

"Is everyone going to be there?" is asked. When they both nodded I continued: "including Lukas?" When they nodded again I said: "in that case, I'm not going."

"What!" Mist asked shocked.

"I have something better to do than sitting on the beach and listening to that moron while he confesses to me for the whole night," I said while I turned around.

"But...but," Mist tried, but I when I didn't respond Felicity took it over from her.

"Think about it, you can tell us your answer before nine o clock tonight," she said smiling, after that she said 'goodbye' to dad and walked out of the shop.

"Sweetheart," my dad said, "are you sure that you don't want to go?"

"So sure as I can be."

"He can't ruin your fun forever, maybe he doesn't bother you tonight."

"I just know he will bother me forever, dad."

"Well, it looks like you're going to help me cleaning," he said while he placed his hands on the counter, "it's work or the party."

"Alright I'll go," I said before I stomped out of the shop and threw the door shut behind me. 'Stupid dad,' I thought while I walked towards Neumann's shop, 'stupid Lukas.'

"Welcome," a familiar voice said when I opened the door. When Felicity saw me her smile grew larger and she asked: "you have the answer?"

"I'll come to that stupid party of you," I said before I walked out of the shop again. I just hoped I didn't made one of my biggest mistakes in my life, my biggest mistake would be marrying with Lukas. Just when I was in front of my dad's shop I heard that irritating voice again. Lukas walked towards me and with every step he took I heard that wooden stick, his staff, as he called it, of him on the ground.

"See you tonight," was all he said before he walked towards the inn, but I saw that giant grin on his face and I didn't want to know why he was grinning. I mumbled something before I opened the door of the store.

It was nine o'clock and everybody was on the beach. Emmett asked if I wanted something to drink, but I declined. I talked with Mist about things that wouldn't fit in a shipping box until I felt something ticking on my shoulder, it was Lukas.

"I need to talk to you," he said before he added, "in private." I just nodded and walked with him to the town, but I just wondered why he couldn't leave that stupid stick of him at the inn, how could he walk with that thing anyway? It just looked like a bother to carry that thing all day long. Anyway he stopped in front of the inn and asked: "what's your worst nightmare?"

I looked like him like he was crazy, what he probably was, before I answered: "kissing and marrying you." It looked like he was hoping for that answer, before I could question that look of him he leaned in and kissed me on my mouth.

As quick as he began he pulled back and said: "it looks like one of your nightmares just came true, maybe that's a sign for the other one." I just kept staring at him until he walked towards the beach again.

"Wait!" I yelled like I just realised what he did.

He turned around and just winked at me and said: happy Halloween."

When he walked towards the beach I put my fingers on my lips and whispered: "happy Halloween."

**Awww one of Rosetta's worst nightmares came true on Halloween and Lukas didn't regret it :D anyway I hope you like it and I hope there's someone who can point out some things that wasn't right, because I'm not English and I want to improve my English writing :D**


	2. Hated

**Anothe****r one shot :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from rune factory**

**Enjoy like always:**

**Hated**

She hated me, there was no way I could deny that. She only yelled at me and called me a moron every day I walked in. I hated it, but I couldn't do anything about it. Instead I tried to forget her, but it didn't work, but maybe that was because she worked at the general store where I buy almost everything. When I finally saw a change to take her heart, again, Raguna, the new farmer, walked in and destroyed everything. She fell in love with him and I still tried to send love poems to her everyday, but it was useless, like always. It only looked like she began to hate me even more. She even asked Raguna if he wanted to hit me with a sickle… I could have died if he really did that, so I'm glad he didn't. Every dialog of us is like this:  
"Hello Rosetta, my love."

"Shut op, you moron."

And then she just yells at me like I did something terrible and really annoying and almost throws me out of the shop! I don't get why she hates me this much, but even if I don't know why she does that, there is one thing I do know:  
_I love her_

And that will never change.


End file.
